The prior art includes a variety of wireless scanning systems and equipment that can be used to obtain data related to assets, products, and other items. For example, wireless barcode scanners and wireless RFID systems are now commonly used in a number of applications. RFID systems are well known and the prior art includes different types of RFID systems, different applications for RFID systems, and different data communication protocols for RFID systems. RFID systems are commonly utilized for product tracking, product identification, and inventory control in manufacturing, warehouse, and retail environments. Briefly, an RFID system includes two primary components: a reader (also known as an interrogator); and a tag (also known as a transponder). The tag is a miniature device that is capable of responding, via an air channel, to an RF signal generated by the reader. The tag is configured to generate a reflected RF signal in response to the RF signal emitted from the reader. The reflected RF signal is modulated in a manner that conveys identification data back to the reader. The identification data can then be stored, processed, displayed, or transmitted by the reader as needed. Some practical RFID system deployments include multiple RFID readers in relatively close proximity to each other. For example, a warehouse deployment may include readers positioned near multiple cargo bays, doorways, storage units, or the like. Furthermore, any number of portable handheld readers may be introduced into the RFID system environment.
Mobile barcode scanners and other non-RFID scanners may also be used to obtain product information. Barcode scanners may utilize optical reader technology to read barcodes that are usually printed on (or affixed to) the items of interest. Most barcode scanners are considered to be non-RFID equipment because they do not include the functionality of an RFID reader. In other words, most barcode readers are incapable of interrogating RFID tags.
Many common product manufacturers are beginning to place RFID tags on products, boxes, pallets, and containers. However, many wholesale purchasers (e.g., retail stores) have not yet invested in RFID equipment. In other words, most wholesale purchasers are still using legacy barcode scanners in lieu of RFID readers. Consequently, these wholesale purchasers are unable to take advantage of the benefits of RFID technology. Unfortunately, purchasing a fleet of RFID readers and/or upgrading non-RFID scanners to include RFID reader functionality may represent a significant expense. Moreover, legacy non-RFID scanners are unable to obtain product information from RFID-tagged items, unless those items also include barcodes (or other readable non-RFID information). Therefore, there remains a need for a non-RFID scanner to be able to obtain data from items that only include RFID tags.